1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for creating a thread of execution in a computer processor.
2. Description Of Related Art
In current computer architecture, execution of software applications is carried out with processes that contain any number of software threads of execution. Software threads of execution are executed in hardware threads on a computer processor. Software threads of execution are administered—created, scheduled, maintained, and retired—by an operating system. A process many contain hundreds or even thousands of software threads. Administering large numbers of software threads, however, requires an extremely large operational overhead for an operating system. Current implementations of thread creation, for example, are often inefficient.